One Man's Death leads to His Own Life
by Rueskatniss
Summary: Sequel to One Man's Death Leads to Another's Kind Heart. Godot is going through a box of his old stuff when he comes across the coffee mug with the message from Edgeworth.. and someone else's message, added a little later. Please R and R, let me know if the ending is even a little okay :) I don't own Ace Attorney, sadly. Or Diego would still be alive.


I open the window, allowing crisp morning air to fill the room.

_Of course Prosecutors would get the better offices._ I think as I sit down behind my desk, taking a careful sip of my coffee. It hasn't tasted the same since I woke up from my coma last week, but it's not like I expected it to. There's a knock on my door and I quickly shove a box full of random things under my desk before calling "It's open!"

"Good morning Prosecutor Godot. You're going against Phoenix Wright today, correct?"

"Yes."

"He's a hard one to beat."

"I heard." The other lawyer stares at me and I glare back, not in the mood for talking.

"Um... I'll see you later, I guess?"

"Probably not." The door closes and I lean down to grab the box and put it on my desk. It's filled with all of the items that Mr. Grossberg had kept hidden in what he thought was a safe place. But I guess he didn't account for the fact that there was still one person who knew where he always hid the things he didn't want to lose. A picture of Mia is sitting on the top and after staring at it for a moment I carefully fold it and slip it into my pocket. The rest of the things in the box are just… well, things. Most of it I either throw away or put back, until I come to a coffee mug that I'm sure I didn't own.

"Odd…" I turn it over in my hands, staring at the words on the bottom.

_I never got to say sorry. You were a great rival, and all of the Prosecutors respected you. Maybe someday a Spirit Medium will channel you, and I'll be able to apologize properly. _

_But until then, this is Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, saying that I am sorry._

And after that, written in Mia's neat, bubbly handwriting:

_Prosecutor Edgeworth suggested that I write something as well. It took a while for me to decide… a few months, actually. But I want you to know that I miss you, and that I tried as hard as I could to channel you. I'll never stop trying until it works._

_Love always,_

_Your Kitten, Mia Fey._

I carefully set the mug down and take a few deep breathes. So Edgeworth really did care. And Mia… I wish I could've told her. How could she not know?! How did Edgeworth not notice that I was _alive_?! After all, he's the one who notices everything! That's when I replay the words in my head, realizing exactly what Mia said.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth suggested it…" So he helped her. And here I am, blaming him for not noticing something that even a professional coroner couldn't see. Before I know it I'm walking down the hall and up to the secretary's desk in the main room of the offices.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... do you know how I could reach Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

"Why…?" She looks suspicious, and I smile at her, trying to remember how I used to do it when I was younger.

"I was hoping he could give me some information on that man I'm going up against today." Hopefully she can't tell that I'm lying. Or perhaps it isn't a lie… Mia and Trite are connected, and Edgeworth is as obsessed with beating him as I am.

"Oh, don't you know? Prosecutor Edgeworth has only beaten Mr. Wright once… and he never talks about it."

"What!? Are you sure we're talking about the same Edgeworth?"

"I believe so..."

"Well then... Thank you." I make my way back upstairs, shocked. How could he lose? It's impossible! He never lost to me, or to Mia, ever! After taking a few more sips of my coffee I begin to dig around the box, searching desperately for the piece of paper that Mia wrote a phone number on. It wasn't hers… but she never told me whose exactly it was. Only that it could come in handy someday.

"Yes!" I grab the phone and punch in the numbers, taking a deep breath as it rings.

"You've reached Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. I'm probably in court right now, so don't call back unless it's important enough to call a recess for."

"At the tone, please record your message." Beeep.

"…" I sit there, staring out the window with the phone still in my hand. I can't tell him who I am. I can't ask him to call me back, because he'd want to know how I got his cell phone number instead of the number for his office phone. And I can't explain what happened on that day all those years ago… because I myself don't know. So instead I hang up, leaning against the wall of my office.

"Prosecutor Godot, you'll be late if you don't get going!"

"Just… just a moment, please."

"Of course." I slip off my mask and put my hands over my eyes, finally letting the tears escape. _The only time a Lawyer can cry is when it's all over…_ And it may not be over for me. After all, I still have Trite to beat. But the one person who I have left to talk to… Isn't available to me anymore.

After court I come home and sit behind my desk, staring out at the window. I lost. Of course I lost. What was I THINKING? Mia herself taught him! There are a few new messages on my answering machine and I hit the button to play them, not really listening until it gets to the last one.

"This is Miles Edgeworth. I heard that you are a new Prosecutor, and that you have some questions about Wright. Not many people dare to mention him to me, and I'm amazed that you did. Please call me back."

I can't, of course. Not without answering some questions that I simply can't explain. But maybe… maybe someday I will. Once this is all over, and I don't have to keep my secret anymore. But until then… well, I still have to beat Trite, don't I?


End file.
